Under The Milky Way
by sketched out love
Summary: I think about the loveless fascination under the milky way tonight. Oneshot, Roxine.


Authoresses Note:

Hello all, I do believe that I promised some oneshots, yes? =]

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or their characters.

* * *

**Under the Milky Way**

"Hello?" Naminè breathed into the phone.

"Naminè." Roxas choked out while he twisted the cord of the receiver with his fingertips.

"Hey, Roxas." Naminè let out a small chuckle.

Roxas's mind exploded with things he wanted to say. So many of his thoughts from the previous hours had built up and escaped; roaming freely in his head. Some almost spilling out of his soft lips for her to hear, others coming close to the tip of his tongue, but retreating in fear of saying it the wrong way. How could he ask without upbringing suspicion? There had to be a right way, but was there?

"Roxas?" Naminè's soft voice knocked him back into reality, "Are you there?"

"Yeah, sorry." Roxas mumbled. He scrambled for a last second conclusion.

"Did you need something?" Naminè asked politely, but there was a hint of annoyance strung in her tone.

"I was wondering if you could come over." Short and sweet, Roxas nodded to himself. "Right now." He tacked on, hushing Naminè's protest.

She let out a defeated breath of air, "I suppose. Let me grab my jacket and I'll be over in a few minutes."

"See you." Roxas heard a muffled complaint before his end went silent.

Roxas slammed the race car telephone back onto the receiver and fell back on his made bed. He rested his hands on top of his stomach, feeling the vibrations of hunger calling out to him. A regretful sigh released from his lungs when he saw a photo out of the corner of his eye. Roxas shifted himself in an upright position and grabbed the photo. The frame that held it was the solid color red and held no importance compared to the memory trapped behind the glass. A tickle of one wet tear slid down his cheek as Roxas looked at the only picture he ever liked. In the background the sky was filled with warm colors all meshed together and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Roxas had his arms around Naminè's tiny waist and her hands were linked with his. The hugest grin Roxas ever saw was radiating on Naminè's face because of a quick kiss on the cheek a millisecond before the photo had been snapped. Everything about it had been genuine and unplanned. Before more tears could fall, Roxas placed the frame face down on his end table. His heart was set and he wasn't going to change his mind now.

A hollow knock on the door caused Roxas to lift his head up, the door opened a crack and Naminè peeped her head inside.

"Come lay down." Roxas gestured and made enough room for her.

"I'll just sit." Naminè sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed. Roxas sat up and swung his feet over the edge to match Naminè. "I can't stay long." She pressed.

Roxas nodded and sighed heavily. "I know. Listen, Naminè," He found her delicate hand and laced his fingers with hers. "I can't help but believe that this wasn't destined to be."

"Why would you think such a thing?" She shifted her eyes to meet his gaze.

"I'm not really sure." Roxas broke the bond between their hands. "It's just the way I feel."

"Roxas," Naminè tried placing her hand back into the comfort of his hands, but Roxas slid them away.

"I feel," Roxas began. "I feel like something is missing." Naminè's heart winced slightly and she brought her frail hand up to her chest.

"Have...you always felt that way?"

"Not always, but for some time now." Roxas turned to his bedside table and picked up the frame that sat face down; his favorite photo. He held back the moisture forming in his eyes. "You just don't make me feel whole the way you used to."

Naminè's heart winced again, this time less subtle. "You let all this time pass while you doubted me?" Hurt echoed through her syllables.

"Time wasn't exactly on my side. I still have no way of telling if this is really what I want to do."

"Figure it out now." Naminè stood up abruptly, taking two long strides before they stood face-to-face. She tilted her head up to meet Roxas's eyes and looked meaningfully into them. He lost himself in her oceanic eyes, remembering all of the reasons she was standing there in the first place. Naminè did little to hide her emotions, they were pouring out of her like waterfalls. The way her composure seemed so fragile compared to a few minutes ago and the way her eyes trembled with desperation and love reminded Roxas of how much this shouldn't be the answer, and it pained him to know he had run out of options. Naminè read Roxas's battling thoughts through his expression and choked out, "Figure it out now."

Roxas hesitated for a second, retreating backwards until Naminè grabbed the front of his shirt abruptly and brought his lips to hers. A whirlwind of emotions coursed through him, not one stopping long enough for him to understand what he truly felt. The tension on Roxas's shirt was gone as he felt Naminè's arm creeping up and around his neck. Roxas shifted his left hand to the small of her back and she shivered at the subtle touch; their lips caressing each others vigorously for a few moments longer. Roxas pulled away gently, leaving Naminè with an unfinished look.

"What's wrong?" She asked with sudden concern.

"I don't want to mislead you, Naminè."

"Roxas, I understand. You felt something just now, though."

"Of course, I'm always going to have strong feelings for you. The strongest feelings fate will allow me to have, at least."

"Lets say goodbye for the first and last time."

"Naminè, I couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to you." Roxas shook his head.

"Please." She said softly, and then added, "This is what I want."

"You, you really want this?"

"Truly." Naminè smiled. "Do you?"

"Of course." Roxas kissed her lightly. "You deserve everything." And with that, Naminè found herself pushed up against Roxas's bedroom door with her hand tracing the door knob to find the lock, and Roxas grazing her neck with kisses.

.xxx

Roxas sat impatiently waiting for somebody to answer on the other side of his receiver. "Come on." He muttered, buttoning his shirt.

"Hello?" Hayner's voice projected into his ear.

"Hayner, finally. I thought you were never going to pick up." Roxas sighed.

"Hey, man. I thought you were never going to _call_." Hayner laughed. "So, did you end things with Naminè? How'd it go?"

"Yeah, she just left a few minutes ago. It went-"

"It took you two hours to break up with each other?" He interrupted with disbelieving tone in his voice, along with a noticeable tone of suspicion.

"It was very emotional, that's all." Roxas said quietly. Hayner didn't speak, but his silence said enough. "I made sure it was what she wanted, before, you know."

"And how did that go?"

"Beautifully. She couldn't of asked for anything more perfect." There was a long pause before he continued. "I believe that I will always care about her as much as fate allows me. Even if I hadn't felt what she felt, I would have given her what she wanted regardless. Anything I could have given her would not be enough to say sorry for the all of the time she spent on me, and the small tokens of my affection that I _could_ give her, she certainly got them. That's why I let her go, Hayner, because she deserves everything. And I don't nearly have enough that I could possibly give her that would amount up to that, not even how much I feel for her. She deserves the sky, the stars, the moons, and the planets. She deserves the Milky Way, the galaxies, the other dimensions, and the ever-expanding universe itself. Plus a throne in which she would sit upon and rule them all. And I would be her jester or her humble servant. I would be anything and give her anything. I fervently believe that she deserves that much."

Hayner heard jagged breathing on the other line. "I understand." he finally said.

"Thanks." Roxas set the phone back on its base and let out a heavy sigh. He peered out his bedroom window and gazed longingly at the moon. A sharp pang coursed through his chest. Naminè was looking at the moon as well.

* * *

This ended so differently that my original intent, but I have to say that I'm proud of the outcome. This was also very long for a oneshot, right? Haha, I tend to get carried away, but hopefully someone enjoys this. And HOPEFULLY I GOT THE ACCENT RIGHT ON NAMINE'S NAME :3 I'm not so sure if I did or not, let me know?

Credit to Kill Hannah for the title of this fan fiction.


End file.
